


Free

by CockChomps (Balooga_The_Narutard)



Series: Next verse [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balooga_The_Narutard/pseuds/CockChomps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgar wakes up to a breakout she never agreed to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

It’s dark when I hear a crash above me and Ryan’s new chicken starts clucking madly. I don’t move, knowing that it’s probably Ryan bored and horny.

“Psst.. Hey Edgar.” Wait. That’s not Ryan’s voice. “Edgar, come on.” Looking up as more glass shatters, some almost landing in my eyes, I see the angry one standing above me. He jumps into the hole and starts putting down dirt blocks. Wha…? What’s going on? I let out a curious moo.

“Shh. Hush, Edgar it’s okay. You’re gonna be free now.” Free? The word excites me and terrifies me all at once, and for a split second, I let myself be pushed up the dirt blocks and onto the surface.

It’s cooler out here than I remember. The air isn’t stuffy nor does it smell like my own feces. It’s relaxing and refreshing and it’s perfect. I can hear all the things I couldn’t hear underground. I can see all the things I haven’t seen in weeks. It’s all so overwhelming.

“Good girl, that’s it. This is for your own good. Shh, everything’s gonna be fine.” But that’s what snaps me out of it. Free. But what if Ryan finds out? What if he finds me? Or worse. What it he doesn’t, and he takes another cow instead? I can’t let this happen to someone that doesn’t deserve this.

I quickly turn around as the angry human busts holes in the wall, knocking off the pictures and destroying the door in the process. When Ryan sees that, he’ll probably take out his anger on me. I run into the hole as fast as my stubby legs can take me and almost break than when I land. The human curses and pushes me from behind.

Why can’t he see I don’t want this? Why can’t he see that the punishment I’ll get for this is far worse than just the horrors of living here. I moo loudly. Maybe if Ryan is near, he’ll hear me and come investigate. Maybe he’ll come and see that this is against my will. The angry human is the one that should be punished. Not me.

“Hush… It’s okay Edgar. I’ve got ya. Everything will be better, I promise.” No. Not if Ryan finds me. Not if Ryan finds another to replace me.

He gets me up the blocks and out of the hole in the wall. This time, the outside doesn’t stop me as he pushes me past the golden tower and away from the house. He’s patching up the hole he made now that I have nowhere to go. This can’t be happening. I’m dreaming. This is a horrible dream. I’ll wake up and never think about leaving ever.

The human is pushing me easily but I’m not letting up my fight. It’s just that I’m so malnourished. My muscles are weak and my voice is hoarse from the strain I’ve been putting on it.

I’m finally pushed off a short ledge and I’m stunned long enough for the human to block me from getting back up. The jump is just higher than I’m capable of.

I… I can’t breathe. Tears are flowing down my face, my vision is blurred and my ears are ringing. It’s like the whole world just shut down around me.

Everything can go wrong. Ryan can find me, give me a worse punishment than Edgar III. I’m lucky I haven’t been killed already, seeing as he told me himself its what he was planning. If he does find me, he probably won’t kill me. He’ll probably spent the rest of my days raping and torturing me. He’d probably refuse me food for weeks at a time. Only giving me something when I’m inches from death.

There’s a faint whistling and I look up to see the one who “freed” me walking away like he just did the kindest deed there is.

Stupid human. Hes only made things worse…


End file.
